Reminiscencia
by Weirdrock
Summary: Nico es un hombre de 35 años con una vida mediocre. Un día, al regresar a su casa, descubre que su mujer le ha abandonado y tendrá que remover cosas de su pasado para entender su decisión.


**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Una disculpa de antemano.**

 **…**

 **Reminiscencia**

 **...**

Voy de regreso a casa con las manos cargadas, en una de ellas llevo un portafolio con todas las derrotas de este día y en la otra una bolsa con lo que es menester para nivelar el peso y no caerme.

Camino por la acera sin ánimo alguno más que el de llegar a casa para encontrarme con la única sonrisa que la vida me ha ofrecido. Aclaro, no me hago el mártir, pero si un día llega alguien y te dice que todo se puede mientras así lo quieras, escúpele en la cara y dile que el querer no es suficiente. No para todos. A veces es desgastante. El sudor se termina mezclando con tus lágrimas y te sabe la vida tan salada que ya no sabes si es el mar, la tierra que te tragas al caer o la sangre seca de la golpiza que te dieron cuando eras niño.

Abro la puerta, me recibe la misma calidez de siempre. Percibo el olor de la comida, el tenue ruido que hace la televisión prendida en la habitación. Todo está tan tranquilo: parece una trampa. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y siento un repentino escalofrío. Dejo mi portafolio sobre el pequeño y mullido sillón, no hace sonido alguno.

Recorro todas las habitaciones de la casa, mis zapatos sobre el suelo no hacen el ruido seco que siempre da aviso de mi llegada. Entro a la cocina, no hay nadie. Dejo la bolsa del mandado en la alacena y salgo. Me dirijo al baño. Ni un alma. Entro a la habitación y veo a mi hija Sumiye sentada frente al televisor, más cerca de lo que tiene permitido estar. Al verme en la puerta, se sobresalta y regresa a la cama en un movimiento rápido.

– No te oí entrar –me dice con una culpable sonrisa.

– ¿Y tu madre? –le pregunto mientras me acerco a la cuna donde está mi hijo de 8 meses dormido.

– Salió. Pero te dejó comida –ella deja de verme y regresa su vista al televisor. Y como si de repente se hubiera acordado, agrega–. Ah, también una nota en la mesa.

Salgo de la recamara y voy al comedor. Ahí sobre la mesa se ve una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad. Leo:

" _Sabes que dirías: Sólo un minuto más, si diera uno. Después, ¿en qué me convertiría el tiempo dentro de tus sueños?_

 _¿Un tonto mentiroso? ¿Un campesino? ¿Un rey?_

 _Una muestra de fuerza. Tu muestra de fuerza."_ *

La primera vez que mis ojos pasan por encima de su desgarbada letra, no alcanzo a leer todo con claridad. Me sorprende el hecho de ver su pulida caligrafía vuelta un desastre. Sería comprensible si se hubiera visto presionada por el tiempo o la desesperación. La conozco, es muy susceptible a perder el temple. La segunda ocasión leo lo que me escribe, pero no lo entiendo. Releo, pero no sirve de mucho. No logro encontrar el mensaje entre líneas.

Me guardo la nota en la bolsa de la camisa y voy de nuevo a la habitación. Veo a mi hija abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y la cara metida entre las rodillas. La obsevo envuelta en una muralla frágil: su ropa. Me acerco a ella y le acaricio la espalda por encima del pijama, parece que se tranquiliza ante mi tacto.

– Lo siento, intenté detenerla –la escucho decirme en un susurro.

Abro los ojos. No dejo de tranquilizarla, mientras en el intento hago lo mismo conmigo.

…

…

Me despierta un llanto, me remuevo incómodo entre las sabanas de aquella cama que me sabe grande. Intento alcanzar el cuerpo inexistente que duerme a mi lado, abro los ojos y descubro a mi hijo llorando a todo pulmón.

Me siento en un único intento y voy rápidamente a la cocina. Busco entre todos los cajones y las puertas del mueble algún bote de leche en polvo. ¿Cuánta leche toma un niño de 8 meses? ¿Cuántas cucharaditas debo ponerle a cuántas onzas? No soy consciente de que el pequeño ha dejado de llorar hasta que veo a mi hija en la puerta, me encuentra agarrándome los cabellos en un momento de frustración. Viene con el niño en brazos y lo mece así como su madre solía hacer con ella.

– La leche está en un mueble cerca de la cuna –me dice con energía–, en el bote vienen las instrucciones, medidas y todo.

¿Cuántos años tiene mi hija? 12 ¿Yo? 35.

– Por cierto, la leche debe estar tibia.

Asiento y me dirijo al refrigerador, pero ella me detiene.

– El agua debe estar tibia. Es agua, padre –se queda mirando hasta que se cerciora de que he puesto a calentar un poco de agua. La veo irse–. Iré a revisarle el pañal.

Tibia, el agua debe de estar tibia. Seguramente al alba ella regresará, todas sus pertenencias siguen aquí. Tibia, el agua debe estar tibia. Probablemente fue con sus amigas y se ha quedado ahí a dormir. Tibia, el agua tibia. No tiene sentido, antier aún hablamos, me dijo qué hacía falta y antes de irse a trabajar me dio un beso y me dedicó una sonrisa. El agua con burbujitas que emergen desde el fondo. No.

Apago el agua y trato de tomar el pocillo con mi mano pero lo suelto bruscamente al quemarme. Miro el agua en el suelo, será mejor limpiar este desastre porque alguien podría caerse. ¿Qué hora es? Escucho los susurros de Sumiye y los balbuceos de mi hijo. Voy por un trapo y limpio el suelo, sobre el piso sin azulejo queda una marca más oscura. Vuelvo a calentar el agua sin cometer el error de ponerme a pensar.

Regreso al cuarto con el pocillo en la mano, claro, con un trapo que impide el contacto directo con mi piel. Veo a mis hijos, el pequeño está desnudo sobre las cobijas de mi cama, el pañal, el talco y la vaselina están dispuestos alrededor suyo, está jugando con una pequeña pomada que mi hija le ha dado para entretenerlo con la finalidad de cambiarlo más rápido. Me ven entrar y ambos me sonríen. Voy al mueble, encuentro el bote y leo cuidadosamente las instrucciones.

– Mamá le prepara 6 onzas.

– Recibido.

Le preparo la leche, lo volvemos a poner en la cuna y esperamos a que se vuelva a dormir. Sumiye y yo nos quedamos sentados en la cama, viendo el calmo respirar del pequeño. Somos víctimas de un insomnio cómplice, ella por la incapacidad y la inexperiencia, yo por la preocupación y el repentino desahucio…

…

…

Está de más decir que mi mujer no regresó ese día. Tuve que llevar a mi hija a la escuela, como era costumbre, y quedarme a cuidar al pequeño, como no lo era. Despedí a la niñera porque yo no tenía el dinero para pagarle, porque no tengo trabajo ni para cuidar de mis hijos. Y así pasé el día, el que siguió a ese. Y el que le siguió a ese otro.

Lo último se repite incontables veces hasta que decidí moverme.

 **…**

 **…**

 **Un tonto mentiroso**

 **…**

Es realmente extraño sentir los rayos del sol en el rostro, como se te quema la nuca por la negrura del cabello y al mismo tiempo el frescor de la brisa de inicios de primavera. En igual medida es desquiciante el sentirte asfixiado por la incapacidad de hablar, de levantar la cabeza ante el mundo que te rodea, o de quitarte las manos de los oídos porque te cansaste de todos los soliloquios que cada día te inventas.

Si tú me lo preguntas, la soledad más fea es aquella que sientes cuando no tienes la fuerza ni para darle la cara a tu reflejo. Un día soñé que era un hombre de cristal, que estaba cuarteado y que iba por el mundo sin rumbo fijo buscando los pedazos que me faltaban. Encontraba pedazos de otros que extrañamente encajaban en mis huecos, pero que terminaban rompiéndose.

Es raro ir de la mano con mi hija y cargando a mi pequeño con un brazo, caminando por aquellos lares a los que tenía tiempo que no contemplaba. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que dejan de transitar por un lado y cuando vuelven, lo encuentran cambiado aunque no haya cambiado mucho? Pues eso es exactamente lo que siento. Seguramente mi hija no recordará estas calles. Ni quienes son las personas a las que veremos.

Llegamos a aquel edificio que fue mi hogar cuando yo era joven, era un pequeño departamento donde tenía que compartir el cuarto con dos de mis hermanas, porque mi hermano, el más pequeño, dormía con mi madre. Aun así, apretaditos, éramos felices.

Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a que alguien atienda. El pequeño me jala el cabello y a veces me toma la oreja e intenta llevársela a la boca. Sumiye se lo impide. La puerta se abre y veo a mi hermana, la que sigue después de mí, soy el mayor de todos mis hermanos. Va vestida con informalidad, pero me alarma un poco el escote de sus pantalones cortos. Su cabello no lo trae en una coleta de lado, sino en chongo trenzado. Se queda mirándome por un momento, ve a mi hijo, luego a mi hija y se hace a un lado invitándome a pasar. Entro y me instalo en la sala. La casa es más grande de lo que yo recordaba.

– Quiero hablar con mamá –le anuncio porque su mirada es inquisidora.

– No está –la veo desaparecer en la cocina.

– ¿Dónde están los demás?

– Cotaro debe seguir en la escuela, Cocoa fue a trabajar, igual que mamá –me contesta desde la cocina.

– ¿Y tú?

– Cuido la casa y hago la comida.

– ¿Y tu novio? –se hace el silencio. Regresa con un par de vasos de agua, le da uno a mi hija y le revuelve el cabello con cariño.

– ¿Me recuerdas? Soy la tía Cocoro.

Mi hija toma el vaso de agua en silencio, la escruta con la mirada, así como su madre solía verme a mí. Niega con la cabeza, acto seguido mi hermana también lo hace. Vuelve a verme.

– Se fue a trabajar.

– ¿Sigue viviendo aquí? –le digo sorprendido, no por el hecho de que continúen en casa, sino porque aún siguen juntos.

– Sí –parece que quiere preguntarme algo, porque ella me conoce muy bien. Vuelve a ver a mi hija y con una sonrisa le dice: – ¿Quieres ver el cuarto de tu padre cuando era joven? Es el del fondo, corre.

Mi hija me ve, asiento con la cabeza y sonriendo ella se va. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, solo escucho el resuello de mi hijo que dormita en mis brazos.

– ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?

– Takashi.

– Suena a un nombre que sólo tú pondrías –suelta una suave risa para después ponerse seria de nuevo– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Siento a mi hijo removerse entre mis brazos, como si de repente la tristeza también la sintiera él. Lo vuelvo a arrullar. No he tenido el valor de verme al espejo, pero la simple mirada de preocupación que me dedica mi hija todos los días me basta.

– Maki se fue…

Experimento un extraño dolor al pronunciar su nombre, es como invocarla desde la poca sangre que todavía corre por mis venas, con lo único que me queda de vida. Cocoro me observa en silencio, ve que traigo un par de maletas y seguramente lo que le acabo de decir explica mi apariencia.

– ¿Hace cuánto?

– Un mes, quizá dos… no lo sé –miento. Remuevo unos cuantos cabellos que tiene mi pequeño en la frente y le doy un beso–.Me dejó todas sus pertenencias y una carta.

– ¿Ya encontraste trabajo?

– No…

– ¿Cómo has mantenido a tus hijos?

– Tampoco se llevó el dinero que teníamos ahorrado…

– ¿Puedo ver la nota?

Me quedo en silencio, sigo mirando a mi hijo. Escuchamos los pasos de mi hija que se acerca a nosotros, pero al vernos en aquel estado, ella que es tan receptiva, decide regresar por donde vino. Busco la hoja en la bolsa de mi pantalón, con la delicadeza de no moverme y alterar el descanso de mi pequeño. Sí, llevo su nota a todos lados, porque es lo único de mi mujer que siento aún con vida. Le extiendo el papel, lo lee y me lo regresa.

– Nunca me dio buena espina.

– Necesito buscarla –me detengo un momento, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para continuar, pero Cocoro siempre sabe lo que pasa.

– Y necesitas quién te cuide a los niños.

– Sí…

…

…

Esa noche tuve que quedarme en casa, reencontrarme con mi familia, recuperarla y reconocerla. Presenté a mis hijos, comenté a grandes rasgos que había sido de mi vida, omitiendo muchos de mis errores en los que se cernía mi camino. Se evitó el tema de mi esposa, sólo le planteé la situación a mi madre y accedió a cuidar de sus nietos.

Tuve que hablar con Sumiye sobre lo que quería hacer y que debido a eso estaría con ellos mientras buscaba a su madre, para mi sorpresa, lo entendió y me abrazó.

No me atreví a regresar a casa, necesitaba una noche de consuelo y no la tendría en aquel hogar abandonado de toda luz. En aquella oscuridad, en mi cuarto, me volví joven y me vi haciendo el amor con Maki para despertar con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

…

…

– Dime, ¿qué opinas de mi relación con Maki?

¿Alguna vez has puesto atención a las manías de la gente con la que te codeas? Es divertido ver como unos se agarran el cuello, el cabello, las manos, otros se comen las uñas y algunos mueven insistentemente el pie. Es aquello que nos evidencia el ansia, la incomodidad, la mentira. Es rara la persona que tiene la capacidad para mantenerse taciturna.

Supongo que por eso sigo siendo amigo de aquella mujer tan rara, Nozomi, que sólo sonríe de manera misteriosa ante todo. Muy pocas veces la vi triste, enojada o tímida. Ahora, sorprendentemente, me encuentro frente a ella y la he visto dar vueltas con una cuchara a su té por casi 5 minutos.

– ¿En general? ¿Desde el principio o cómo?

– Venga, no apliques la técnica de la mayéutica, que te he oído hablar de ella.

Nozomi suelta una risa estruendosa que llena todo el recinto. Puede que ande disperso, tonto, enamorado y enfermo, pero escucho con claridad todo lo que me dicen.

– Está bien, tú ganas Nicocchi –deja la cuchara y me ve con seriedad–. Me sorprende que duraran tanto tiempo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Siempre tenía una cara de desgana ante la vida. Digo, está bien que cuando uno es adolecente todo le desagrade, sobre todo si tus padres te lo imponen. Pero ya de adulto uno cede, ¿sabes?

– ¿Se veía desganada incluso conmigo?

De nuevo la risa. Nozomi me mira con aquel brillo misterioso en sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, no más que a mi familia, porque ella, aparte de Maki, era mi otra familia. Y así como Sumiye y Cocoro, ella me sabe. ¿Acaso soy así de transparente?

– No. Únicamente contigo sonreía.

 **…**

 **…**

 **Un campesino**

 **…**

Han pasado más de ocho meses desde que _ella_ desapareció. Soy tan patético que no soy capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre. Nacida en la alcurnia de su apellido, cuando quedó embarazada y decidió irse conmigo, lo perdió todo: la herencia, el dinero, un buen puesto de trabajo, las comodidades, y un futuro prometedor. Yo pasaba desapercibido. Aunque los estragos llegaron hasta mis pies, pues su padre se encargó de hacerme difícil la vida laboral. Por suerte, ahora tengo un trabajo, o un intento de.

No he vuelto a pisar la pequeña casa que teníamos, era algo que estábamos pagando con el sudor de los dos, más el de ella. No he tenido la fuerza necesaria para ver siquiera si ha regresado a cambiar algo. Me dedico a vivir el día a día. Estoy bien con ello. Sin embargo, vivimos 13 años –los que ahora tiene mi hija– tan alejados de su familia, que el recuerdo de ellos me hace tener cierta esperanza. ¿Soy idiota, no?

Me encuentro nervioso ante la puerta, he llamado al interfono y espero pacientemente a que el silencio del otro lado, tras decir mi nombre, se interrumpa. Fue una equivocación el haberle pedido un traje al novio de Cocoro, pero no tengo ropa decente en mi armario. Además, él, abogado de profesión, tiene trajes de sobra. El problema radica en que él es corpulento y yo soy bajo y delgado, entonces voy nadando entre sus prendas. Y mis zapatos no me ayudan, pues son los únicos que tengo y he usado por algún tiempo. Ni lustrarlos me ayudó. Seguramente doy una imagen que da lástima e incomoda.

La pequeña puerta del portón de madera se abre. Veo que se asoma la cabeza pelirroja de su madre, mi suegra. Con sus ojos me recorre de pies a cabeza, mira a los lados y al ver que voy solo parece tranquilizarse. Me acerco a ella, pero me detiene con su fría actitud.

– ¿Qué quieres Yazawa?

Me da un escalofrío encontrar en su voz el mismo tono que _ella_ tenía cuando regresaba cansada.

– Vengo a buscar a mi mujer.

Abre los ojos y de repente empieza a llorar. Aquello me altera, intento acercarme a ella, tocarla para consolarla pero sale su esposo y me ve con furia. Abraza a la mujer y con un movimiento de mano me aleja.

– Vete de aquí, desgraciado.

Me quedo frente a la puerta que siempre ha estado cerrada para mí con la impresión de que he hecho algo que no debía. Si sus padres no saben de ella, si yo no sé de ella, ¿quién podría saber?

…

…

Corrí con la misma suerte con sus amigas, en su trabajo, con los vecinos.

De hecho, parecía que lo único que estaba logrando era evidenciar el hecho de que mi mujer me había abandonado.

…

…

Tener un momento de hombres es peculiar, son unas cuantas palabras compartidas que no perjudiquen y es más el tintineo de los hielos en los vasos.

Aquel día, Isao, el novio de Cocoro, había ganado un importante caso y había logrado que un hombre que había matado a su hermana saliera libre. Gajes del trabajo y la justicia mal aplicada. La abogacía a veces apestaba, eso me había dicho y por ello había decidido tomar unos cuantos tragos. Me pidió acompañarlo y eso hacía. Me platicaba del proceso deleznable que había ocupado para sacar una defensa irrefutable. Y después de unos cuantas copas recorriendo por nuestras venas, decidí hacerlo mi confesor.

Saco la nota raída de mi cartera y se la extiendo. Suelta la carcajada y me dice que no ha entendido nada. Me doy cuenta que después de un año y un poco más, sigo sin comprender algo. Creo que por ello me mantengo donde estoy, porque si tan sólo comprendiera una mínima parte de todo, me daría por satisfecho.

– En mi familia me enseñaron que si no eres un buen hombre, tu mujer está en el derecho de negar de ti –se encoge de hombros y se termina lo que resta de su copa. Vuelve a servirse–. Yo lo intento lo mejor que puedo, pero a veces no es suficiente.

Nunca es suficiente.

Me guardo la nota de nuevo y espero a que él mencione algo más, pero se queda dormido. Lo llevo a la habitación de Cocoro con todas las fuerzas que el alcohol y la depresión no me han quitado, lo dejo a un lado de mi hermana y ella parece reconocer el cuerpo de su novio porque se abraza a él. Me siento culpable de haber sido testigo de aquella intimidad.

Regreso a mi habitación. Veo a mi hija sentada en la cama, aún despierta. No me mira con desaprobación, pareciera que algo le preocupa. Trae entre sus manos una hoja con la que juega. Baja de la cama en silencio y se acerca a mí. Me abraza, quizá porque ya casi no tenemos la oportunidad de vernos y compartir tiempo.

– Hoy en la escuela una mujer se acercó a mí –siento como su abrazo se intensifica y empieza a temblar–, se parecía mucho a mamá…

Le acaricio el cabello, la separo de mí y le limpio las lágrimas que andan por sus mejillas. Le sonrío, pero ella me da la nota que tiene en la mano.

– Me dijo que era mi abuela… –tomo la nota–. Lo de arriba es para ti y el número por si necesitamos ayuda.

Leo la nota, está mecanografiada:

" _Editorial Kitsune Rojo_

 _12 XX XX XX"_

– Eres muy valiente –le beso la frente y ella se suelta a llorar como ni yo lo he hecho.

Para hacerla dormir tengo que sentarla en mi regazo y acariciarle la cabeza. De repente le dan arcadas por el llanto que aún se niega a detenerse. En mi mente intento encontrarle sentido a la situación de mi esposa con la de una casa editorial. No tiene mucha relación para mí. Cavilo hasta dormitar, con los ojos cerrados lo único que llega a mis oídos es la respiración acompasada de mis hijos.

…

…

Llevo un mes entero sin encontrarle sentido a aquella nota que me mandó mi suegra –aunque a ella no le guste–. Cocoro me ayudó a buscar información en el internet y ni ella ni yo le encontramos la tangente. Le pregunté a Isao por algún tipo de proceso legal, pero no surgió nada. Incluso Sumiye trabajó con nosotros. Lo peor, quise hablar con la señora Nishikino y ni siquiera contestaron mis llamadas al interfono.

En un intento desesperado doy una última checada al sitio en línea que tiene la editorial. He querido llamar y preguntar por ella, pero dudo mucho que tenga una relación directa con la empresa. En el directorio encuentro nombres de gente que no conozco. Veo cada uno de los títulos, son libros de todo tipo ilustrados por diferentes personas, hay incluso en otros idiomas. Nada más.

Aburrido de tanto misterio me paso la mano por la cara y el cabello. Cada día me siento más exangüe y al mismo tiempo más inmune a la enfermedad sentimental. Es la contradicción que rige mi vida.

Estoy por levantarme de la silla y pagar el tiempo que llevo en el café internet, pero veo una cortinilla de esas que tienen las páginas en su perfil de inicio. El nombre del ilustrador me suena, Kotori Minami. Hago un rápido recorrido en mi memoria y lo hallo entre los nombres de antiguos novios de Nozomi. ¿Quizá el actual? Estoy seguro que ella lo ha mencionado, tal vez no como su novio, pero sí que lo ha mencionado. Hago la respectiva llamada con mi celular de segunda mano.

– _Nicocchi_ –la escucho cantar.

– Nozomi, ¿quién es Kotori Minami?

– _Ara…_ –la escucho reírse–. _No pensé que aún sentirías algo por mí._

– Contesta, es importante.

– _Pues mi novio._

– ¿Es ilustrador?

– _No, es diseñador. Pero su último trabajo fue en la creación visual de personajes para un libro_ –me comenta orgullosa–. _Es muy buen dibujante, a veces me dibuja sin necesidad de diseñar la ropa, si sabes a que me refiero._

– Ugh, son unos pervertidos.

– _Yo me refería a que como ya traigo la ropa, no necesita crearla_ –hizo un tono de indignación–. _¿Qué pensaste, Nicocchi?_

– ¿Podría verlo?

– ¿ _Ya le harás a eso?_

– Nozomi…

– _Lo siento_ –se ríe–. _Claro, deja le comento._

…

…

Terminamos agendando un día cualquiera en casa de mi amiga. Kotori era un hombre excéntrico, tenía una sonrisa fácil pero sus discursos parecían engañosos. A mi mente llegaron todas las veces que Nozomi me había hablado de él. Platicamos amenamente por un rato, poco después la conversación murió. Tuve que preguntarle por _ella_ , pero él no sabía a quién me refería, así que tuve que decir su nombre, el completo.

Maki Nishikino. La _Princesa_ Nishikino. Tomate, para mí.

Meditó por unos instantes, me pidió la mano y sobre la palma me escribió una dirección y un nombre: Sonoda Umi.

– Es el dueño de Editorial Kitsune Rojo, seguramente él sabe más al respecto. Si vas a la empresa no te dejaran pasar con él, pero esa es su casa. Sólo dile que _por favor_ te ayude.

 **…**

 **…**

 **Un rey**

 **…**

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules me escruta de pies a cabeza. Insisto, no es que me guste dar lástima, pero mi ropa no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. Fue la alegría de encontrar un hallazgo, lo que me hizo bañarme y ponerme lo primero que encontrara para ir corriendo a aquella dirección. Voy vestido de manera precaria, como si de verdad me hiciera falta el dinero, pero lo que me hace falta es todo aquello que ella se llevó.

– Eh… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –su manera de hablar es obtusa, seguramente es extranjera.

– Vengo a buscar al señor Sonoda Umi.

Vuelve a mirarme de pies a cabeza. No se mueve ni un centímetro de la puerta, la sostiene con fuerza como temiendo que en un descuido me meta a robar.

– Mi esposo no está –me dice con rudeza.

La veo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta cuando se escucha una voz cálida y con garbo.

– ¿Eli?

Se asoma una persona pálida poseedora de un par de ojos amarillentos y con un cabello negro azulado. Se me queda mirando de pies a cabeza. Le dice algo a la rubia en el oído y la chica asiente y se mete a la casa.

– Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, joven?

¿Joven? Este hombre empieza a agradarme.

– Vengo a buscar al señor Sonoda Umi.

– Para servirle.

Me sonríe. Sé que esto sonara raro, pero es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida. Tiene facciones finas, delicadas, una piel tersa y blanquecina, pero no enfermiza. Posee unos ojos amielados que miran con profundidad pero no intimidad, sus cejas están dispuestas en una cálida expresión. Sus cabellos presumen de la espesura que muchos hombres envidian y que tanto encanta a las mujeres. Su porte es elegante al igual que sus ropas y su manera de hablar es tan refinada que me siento un miserable.

– Soy Nico Yazawa, esposo de Ma-Ma… –me veo incapaz de hablar y completar el nombre de mi mujer. Veo que él espera pacientemente a que termine–. Esposo de Maki Nishikino.

Sus cejas se levantan delicadamente en una expresión de asombro que podría pasar desapercibida. Me cede espacio para poder pasar a su casa. Me adentro, atormentado por vivir en la inopia de la naturaleza de la relación de mi esposa con aquel galante hombre.

Dentro del hogar se respira la misma elegancia que él desprende. Otra de mis preguntas es, ¿qué hace una mujer hosca como la rubia, con un hombre tan agradable? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hace él con una mujer con ese temperamento?

– Siéntase como en casa, Yazawa-san –me señala los sillones cerca de la chimenea, temo sentarme y ensuciar tan impecables muebles–. ¿Qué le gustaría tomar?

– Ah… agua.

– En un momento regreso con usted.

Veo a la rubia bajar las escaleras, me observa con recelo mientras se dirige a la cocina. Escucho que le dice algo en otro idioma, él le contesta sin problema. Vuelve a pasar por la sala y sube las escaleras de nuevo, pero su manera de verme cambia.

El hombre regresa con una charola donde están dispuestos dos vasos de agua, se sienta en un sillón que está a mi lado y me sonríe con un poco de complicidad.

– Lo siento, mi mujer es un poco quisquillosa –parece estar ligeramente avergonzado–. Ahora dígame, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?

– Podrá parecerle extraño, pero me dijeron que usted podría ayudarme –tomo el vaso de agua y me sorprendo de lo sediento que estoy–. Llevo más de un año buscando a Maki y apenas me sale alguna pista. Rara, porque no lo conozco siquiera. Ella nunca lo mencionó.

– Si usted me lo permite, Yazawa-san –él no ha tomado agua, pero sigue sonriendo–, nunca se sabe todo de una persona. Porque no es sano. Entiendo que Maki no le haya comentado nada de mí, porque en realidad soy una vieja historia sin importancia en su vida.

– ¿Cómo?

– Sí. Fui _compañero_ de ella en la Universidad.

– Eso es imposible, yo conocía a sus amigos.

– Fui su _compañero_ –repite–. Y no de clase o carrera, sino de taller.

– Literatura…

Él ensancha la sonrisa, yo medito un poco la información. Aún algo no encaja. ¿Por qué, si no es importante, su madre me mandó indirectamente aquí?

– Le recomiendo que no lo piense demasiado, no aún –se levanta y va directo al librero que tiene en una de las paredes. Busca con la mirada, saca un libro y regresa a mi lado, pasándome el cuaderno por la mesa– ¿Ha leído este libro, Yazawa-san?

– No –por alguna razón me enoja que me pregunte algo que no va al caso.

– Se lo regalo.

Lo veo completamente desencajado, pero no puedo arremeter ante una persona tan amable como esa. Suelto un resoplido. Veo cómo observa su reloj y se levanta.

– Si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme –sube las escaleras y en segundos las vuelve a bajar, la rubia lo sigue de cerca, pero no termina de descender al verme aún en la sala–. Se puede quedar aquí, o si gusta lo acerco a algún lugar que le quede cercano.

– No gracias –tomo el libro y me levanto dispuesto a irme sin agradecer el tiempo ni el vaso de agua.

Antes de abrir la puerta y salir, lo vuelvo a escuchar.

– Por favor, lea el libro.

Abro y salgo. No miro atrás. Me siento burlado.

…

…

Hojeo el libro que tiene por nombre Reminiscencia. Es un cuento corto con ilustraciones.

Voy sentado en el tren, va casi vacío. Sólo estamos los solitarios aquí. Quizá el anciano del fondo no tiene familia porque todos han muerto. O el joven de en medio está esperando el regreso de su padre o su madre. O a la mujer de allá, ha descubierto que la han traicionado sus amigos y su novio le ha sido infiel. Yo espero una parte de mí.

Vuelvo a hojear el libro. Una nota cae y la levanto. Distingo la caligrafía de Maki en ella. Ávido por algo de su luz, la leo. Una y otra vez.

" _Tu sabrías una manera en la que podrías calar en mí, demasiado pesada como para irse. Pero ahora dormirás pensando en todas tus más resplandecientes cosas._

 _Un bufón horrible, un ojo en que descansa, una escena. Estos bufones horribles, estos ojos que descansan, una escena._

 _Una muestra de fuerza, nadie a quién agradecer. Tu muestra de fuerza, tu página está en blanco._

 _¿Qué era yo en ese entonces? ¿Tu rostro borroso? ¿Tu dolor de bienvenida?_

 _Mírame de ese modo otra vez, quédate un rato hasta que despertemos."_

La extraño. Irremediablemente, la extraño.

Incurable, la amo.

Es insufrible, tanto que me deshago de la tristeza frente a esas personas que parecen sufrir la ausencia de algo al igual que yo. No me avergüenza. Sería peor ahogarme en un mar interno sin que nadie me hubiera visto luchar.

…

…

Leí el cuento, hace 2 años que leí el cuento. Por aquel entonces lo leía incontables veces, tanto que llegué a memorizarlo. De nuevo me ponían una pista sin sentido y fue tanta la desfachatez que me desquicie en un intento de entenderle.

La historia narraba la vida de una mujer que mató 3 veces a su esposo. La primera vez fue por accidente, casi por amor. Para evitar la ley, su padre le ayudó a refugiarse en un pueblo de Turquía llamado Göreme. Pero era tanto el amor que tenía el esposo por ella, que incluso la fue a buscar vuelto un animal reencarnado. Ella lo mató, de nuevo por accidente. Ella se quedaba en Turquía, se volvía a casar y tenía hijos con otro hombre. Su antiguo esposo le velaba como un fantasma, porque aún la amaba. Ella se mudó y cuando el espíritu quiso seguirla, se dio cuenta de que no podía salir del lugar porque era fantasma de aquel hogar. Y sin ella saberlo, lo volvió a matar, pero de tristeza y soledad.

¿Quién escribe ese tipo de cuentos? Te lo diré, una tal _Prenses Domates_. Según lo que leí, era parte de un compendio de cuentos hechos por estudiantes de universidad. Que si Maki quería imitar el cuento y matarme, se estaba tardando. De todos modos la vida me sabe ahora insípida.

Cuando estaba obsesionado con el cuento, soñaba regularmente que Maki venía por mí y me mataba de alguna manera. No dormía. Ni descansaba. Mi hija parecía ya resignada a no volver a ver a su madre. Y mi hijo nunca necesito de ella, teniendo a tantas mujeres en casa. Muchas veces tuve ganas de acabar con mi vida, pero ella se la había llevado, así que figuradamente ya ni vivo estaba.

Otras veces tuve la fortuna de soñar con memorias, como cuando soñé una extraña versión de su declaración, porque ella fue quien se me declaró. El simple hecho de podar soñar con ella y evocarla, me era suficiente. Pero el tiempo es canijo y me borró de la memoria parte de su rostro, salvo su sonrisa y sus ojos. Mis sueños se hicieron menos frecuentes, pero la vigilia persistía.

Por mis venas circulaba algo que no era sangre.

…

…

Un día buscando el nombre de la autora, no hallé nada más que páginas en turco. Traduje el nombre del turco a mi idioma y di con: Princesa Tomate.

Fue la luz a todo el misterio.

5 años me costó dar con eso. Y otro poco para alcanzarla.

 **…**

 **…**

 **Una muestra de fuerza, la tuya**

 **…**

 _La reconocí._

Había tenido la disparatada idea de ir a buscarla a Turquía, tal como el cuento lo decía. Me vi en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a su madre, ella accedió a pagarme el transporte y todo lo que necesitara. Todos esperaban pacientes mi regreso. Llevaba aproximadamente 5 meses hospedándome en diferentes hoteles para no levantar sospechas y para no aburrirme. Una victoria a mi currículum personal.

 _La reconocí. Estaba cambiada._

Tal había sido la jugada que en realidad su padre le ayudó a establecerse en Turquía. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de verla lejos de mí. La última persona con la que había hablado había sido con Umi Sonoda, el chico que le ayudó a creer en ella y a aceptar ciertas cosas de su vida. Las cuales llegué yo a corromper.

 _La reconocí. Estaba cambiada. Tenía el cabello teñido de otro color, era negro, pero fue su sonrisa y sus ojos que la delataron._

A su madre, lo único que le había dicho era que estaba cansada, no de mí, sino de ellos como familia. Creo que por eso terminó accediendo a ayudarme. Incluso, en los últimos meses se ha vuelto cercana a Sumiye y a Takashi. Obviamente a escondidas de su esposo, que aún tiene coraje hacia mí y a todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

 _La reconocí. Estaba cambiada. Tenía el cabello teñido de otro color, era negro, pero fue su sonrisa y sus ojos que la delataron. La vi ligeramente más robusta a cuando vivíamos juntos, seguramente la comida no le hacía falta._

Umi le había contado a Kotori sobre la historia que Maki había escrito cuando era joven, en un parvo intento por ayudarme, que sabían que estaría sin descanso alguno hasta verla de nuevo. Por ello el novio de Nozomi supo que Umi tendría la pista final. Su madre sabía de aquel cuento que había escrito, porque de ella salió el manuscrito, lo tenía guardado entre todos los trabajos de su hija que tanto le enorgullecían.

 _La reconocí. Estaba cambiada. Tenía el cabello teñido de otro color, era negro, pero fue su sonrisa y sus ojos que la delataron. La vi ligeramente más robusta a cuando vivíamos juntos, seguramente la comida no le hacía falta. Se veía tranquila y feliz._

¿Por qué Maki había decidido irse a Turquía y no a otro lugar menos obvio? Tenían familia allí. Por ello en el cuento tenía claramente marcada la referencia visual del lugar.

 _La reconocí. Estaba cambiada. Tenía el cabello teñido de otro color, era negro, pero fue su sonrisa y sus ojos que la delataron. La vi ligeramente más robusta a cuando vivíamos juntos, seguramente la comida no le hacía falta. Se veía tranquila y feliz. La vi entrar y salir muchas veces de una casa, ir y venir de su trabajo que estaba en una de las escuelas de por ahí. Seguramente era maestra de música, quizá de literatura._

…

…

Me reconoció en cuanto me acerqué a ella, en vez de salir corriendo o evitarme, dejó que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para verla a los ojos. Ella me sonrió y me invitó a su casa.

Quise llorar, aventármele encima, pegarle, besarla, abrazarla, llevármela, pero sólo pude sentarme y admirar como servía un poco de té. Era invierno y hacía frio. Me platicó que trabajaba ocasionalmente para ciertos restaurantes tocando música en vivo, que iba a la escuela a practicar y hacer ciertos trámites y a veces también ayudaba a los alumnos. No fue capaz de preguntarme nada, siguió hablando, llenándome de veneno, de amor.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? –le cuestioné aguantando con todas las fuerzas el llanto.

Ella me miró, se acercó a mí, me limpió las lágrimas –que salieron sin mi permiso– con besos y me abrazó.

– Sé que no lo entenderás, pero necesitaba que dieras cuenta de ti, que tu mundo dejara de centrarse en mí.

– Pues no lo entiendo –le espeté.

– Lo sé –me soltó y me dio un beso en la frente.

– ¿Y nuestros hijos?

– Sumiye veía como te desvanecías.

– ¿No piensas regresar por ellos?

– Sería muy descarado de mi parte.

– Ellos te perdonarán.

Ella se rió y me miró. Fue la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que alguien me veía como un ser humano y no como un intento de ser humano.

– Es egoísta, pero no podía permitir que todo siguiera igual.

– Estábamos bien… me amabas y _te amo_.

– El amor no es suficiente –me sonrió–. De todos modos terminarías odiándome, te destrocé. Y no por esto. Te alejé de tu familia, te olvidaste de tus amigos por estar conmigo, no eras cercano a tus hijos aunque estuvieras con ellos y mi padre destruyó tu reputación. Cada que discutíamos te veía tan… solo.

– Pero estabas tú.

– Te equivocas, eras únicamente tú.

Sería mentir si dijera que fui orgulloso y me retiré. Porque en realidad me quedé ahí, hecho poca cosa, vuelto pequeño y dormí entre sus brazos descansando de toda la oscuridad en la que me había sumido, mientras intermitentemente la maldecía y después le soltaba palabras de amor. La odiaba, la repudiaba, le decía que era imperdonable lo que me había hecho, pero la abrazaba con tanta fuerza por miedo a verla desaparecer.

No me permitió quedarme otra noche, ni siquiera me dejó besarla o despedirme de ella. Tampoco regresó conmigo. Pero descubrí que todo lo mío seguía latente en ella, aunque ya no viviera en mí.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 *** Antes de que me odien y me quieran matar, la historia está inspirada en una canción de Snowmine, llamada Courts, cuya letra forma parte de las notas de Maki. La canción es un poco compleja para mí, en el sentido de que es (al menos desde mi perspectiva) el hecho de dejar de creer en algo, sea un dios, una persona o inclusive uno mismo. No sé si ustedes han experimentado este tipo de ausencia, pero al menos espero esto sirva para quienes no comprendieron del todo el final.**

 **…**

 **Confesión no. 1: No estoy deprimida.**

 **Confesión no. 2: No odio a Nico, como pudieran pensar algunos, se me hace el personaje más humano de Love Live. No sé por qué…**

 **Confesión no. 3: Los nombres de los hijos los escogí por su significado. Sumiye: Mujer inteligente. Takashi: Hombre alabado.**

 **…**

 **Jugué con los tiempos para que se sintiera cierto desconcierto en la narración.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: Ya actualizaré los demás fics cuando me dé la gana.**


End file.
